Life’s Convenient Excuses or Sorry Charlie
by 7kstar
Summary: A One-shot: Perhaps a little reason why Alan doesn’t like Coop so much. Something that stays between the two of them and Don remains in the dark.


**Rated: PG**

**Summary: Perhaps a little reason why Alan doesn't like Coop so much. Something that stays between the two of them and Don remains in the dark.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, I just like playing with the characters…I'll return them…eventually.**

**A/N: A little story that I started a long time ago…Hope you enjoy it. I do wish we could see Coop once again…but maybe this little story will do until they can manage it?**

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Life's Convenient Excuses  
Or Sorry Charlie**

_Now what?_ Don felt absolutely bored out his mind. Channel suffering one of the American's favorite pastimes had produced nothing. Oh the joy of exploring all that TV had to offer only to discover nothing been appetizing.

_Still lucky, definitely lucky_…_I just wish it didn't have to hurt so much_. The ticking of the clock announced that time had once again stopped. Or at least it felt that way. Glancing around his bedroom his eyes landed on his phone sitting on the nightstand close enough to reach. But whom should he call?

Coop would bop him on the head if he bothered him again so soon. Call home, but he knew the reception wouldn't be warm. No, he was on everyone's bad list for sure.

Charlie's big night…no correction the squirt's big night had been ruined because his older brother hadn't bothered to show his support. Like his presence would have made a difference. _Damn, I forgot the name of the prize._ When you have a genius for a brother, you get use to hearing he got another award.

Sometimes an inconsiderate idiot would ask him what honors he had earned or worse asked him how did it feel to play second fiddle to such a special brother. During those times he would make a quick exit and he would have to hide his feelings from his family, especially if his baby brother was near by.

But seeing Charlie get his award had been out of the question. Just because he had been knocked out and unable to move had nothing to do with. NOT.

For a few moments he practiced his excuses trying to ease his own guilty conscious. "Sorry, Charlie…but it's not like you don't have a few awards to show off already." For some reason it brought a few moments of satisfaction imagining his baby brother's face and seeing his ego brought down a peg or two.

"_What about a heart felt reply_", he wondered. "Charlie, I would have come…moved heaven and earth, but you see this ape had other plans.

Maybe the sarcastic reply would work, "What did you expect, being shoved off and falling, I shouldn't have prevented the fall now, could I? Of course, tumbling off the balcony with the goon landing on me might have had something to with it. I mean I didn't get shot but they just wouldn't let me leave the hospital."

_A smirk covered his face when he remembered his doctor's response.__"Mr. Eppes, you were knocked out…therefore you will spend the night and you will rest when you are sent home. No chasing of any fugitives for a few weeks at least."_

"_I really have to go someone where tonight, it's really important."_

"_No, I do not advise you traveling tonight…you will just have to miss your family reunion." In a softer voice the doctor continued, "I'm sure they will understand the importance of good medical care after the damage that has been inflicted on your body. You need to rest."_

Don laughed when he remembered asking the doctor to write him an excuse for missing the reunion and the shocked look on his face as he replied "Well, if you really need one, but I can't imagine them getting upset with you. It really could have been much worse…Mr. Eppes."

Don sobered. Yea…much worse, but I don't need them knowing about this little problem. Maybe, I'll call them in a bit…damn too early for the next pain pill. Concentrating on his breathing, he finally drifted off to sleep.

------------------------------

Coop slipped into the bedroom checking on his partner. Don was one lucky man. _Good, he's still asleep_. He had caught him overdoing it this afternoon. Instead of resting and relaxing, he had decided to pack and attempt to visit his family against doctor's orders, of course.

Coop had just arrived at the apartment and watched Don dragging a bag out to his car. It hadn't been that difficult to force his colleague back into bed. After a little coaxing, Don had swallowed his pain pills and drifted into a deep slumber.

In the past year, he had witnessed Don pushing himself past normal expectations and limits that might have taken a lesser man down. Don just didn't acknowledge his own worth. Driven, how the man was driven.

Which made them the perfect partnership. As long as he could keep the guy alive and he intended to do just that. The phone rang and he picked up hoping that Don wouldn't wake up. "Eppes residence."

"Can I speak to my son please, this is his father." Alan didn't do much to disguise his frustration of not being able to reach is firstborn.

"Sorry, you just missed him. Can I take a message?" Coop walked into the living room so his voice wouldn't disturb Don.

"Look, that's what you said last night. My son wouldn't just ignore a phone call…did you even give him the message?"

"Mr. Eppes, our work sometimes forces us to be without contact for weeks at a time. I swear as soon as he can…your son will call you back. It might be a few more days. If it is an emergency, I'll see what I can do. Is this an emergency?" Keeping his voice calm and soft.

"No, it isn't an emergency, but I expect him to call us back as soon as possible. If I can do anything about this…he will quit this fugitive recovery nonsense."

"I'll relay the message to him. Good night sir." Coop hung up and checked on Don once more. _Still sound asleep._ Deciding that they both needed something better than what was left in the refrigerator, he left to get a decent dinner for two.

By the time he got back and got dinner served, sleeping beauty had stumbled out of the bedroom although he was holding his side demonstrating just how much pain he had been experiencing.

"Has anyone called?" He rubbed the top of his head and the side of his neck.

"Nope, it's been quiet on the front. The soup's hot and chicken soup will get you back in the field before you know it."

"I could have sworn I heard a phone…man, I must be out of it." Don grimaced, as he tried to take a deep breath. "I really need to call home…I'm just not wanting to hear about how disappointed they are that I missed Charlie's big night."

"Look, just tell them the truth. I'm sure they'll understand."

"Nah…they don't need to worry about me. I just don't want to face the music." He ate some soup and then they just sat and talked about the case for a bit.

"Here take this." Coop handed Don a glass and a pill. "Doc said twice a day, remember?"

"Really, I thought it was once…man I feel doped up…I don't think…" He hated pain medicine to begin with and Coop knew that. _Did he really need it?_

"Come on, you want to get well don't you?" Coop smirked when he won his partner over and got him to follow his instructions. Now he just had to wait for the extra pain pill to do its magic.

Don eyed the pill one more time before he agreed and downed it with a little water. "Thanks for looking after me, you don't have to stay…I'll be alright."

Coop laughed and shook his head; "I'm doing just fine…now lets get you back in bed. I don't mind and it is clear you won't follow doctor's orders. unless forced and I'm big enough to do just that. Guess, I'm telling our boss not to expect me to show up for a few days."

"Don't get in trouble because of me…"

"You forget that I can't really do much without you watching my back, so if you don't mind…I'll nurse you back to your old self.

----------------------

Don picked up the phone. Four days had gone by, but he did feel almost like his old self. Almost…he could walk without having difficulty in breathing. He still wasn't cleared to go back out in the field, but he didn't have to take the pain meds anymore and Coop had finally gone back to his apartment.

"Hello." Alan answered the phone.

"Dad, hi I'm sorry that I couldn't call you sooner. The case just took longer than I thought."

"I wish you had asked for some time off. Your brother was mighty disappointed that you didn't come. You owe him an explanation, but I'll leave that in your capable hands." Alan couldn't stop his pacing and tried to keep the worry out of his voice.

"Dad, I understand that your disappointed in me…but it couldn't have been helped. I'll make it up somehow. I promise."

"Donny I wish you would really consider getting into another line of work. This fugitive recovery work…it makes it so difficult to contact you…I need to see you more often."

"Look, for now it's where I need to be…I'll think about it but for now I've got to do this." Don rubbed his neck as his whole body started to hurt. "I've got to go. He had been dreading this phone call and he hated that he had been right after all. "Tell Charlie I'm proud of him and Mom that I miss her. I'll call in a few days."

They talked for just a few minutes more and he finally hung up. He wished he could make his father understand how important his work was to him. That it mattered as much as Charlie's award, but sometimes you just had to accept what was so.

At least things were back to normal. He just wasn't ready to talk to Charlie yet, so he would call him in a few more days. _It wouldn't hurt, would it?_

"Penny for your thoughts?" Coop asked as he watched Don staring out the window totally lost in thought.

"How do you know when it is time to try something new?"

"When you hate what you are doing. Do you hate this?" Coop held his breath, as he wasn't sure if the time had come for them to go their separate ways.

"Nope…not yet. But I don't think I can do this forever. But for now…I can't think of anything else I rather do. Let's go catch that movie."

Coop smiled for now everything was whole and complete. Some day Alan might get his wish, but for now Don would stay his partner. He'd take better care of his colleague for he didn't relish the idea of them separating. He prayed it would be a long time to come.


End file.
